Ya know the took 'Gullible' out of the dictionary?
by feuledbyfiction
Summary: funniest conversation ever between me n my friends and this girl who we didn't really know until this happened


**NOTE: Furst is a girl, Ferster is a boy...this actually was a convo that me n my friends had on facebook while commenting a pic...it was hillarious**

**Furst**** at 10:05am December 26**

Haha... wow i love this convo....  
and how everyone decided to contribute  
:)

**Tali Cullen ****at 11:56am December 26**

yeah...we're a very giving group of people

**Ferster**** at 1:32pm December 26**

mhm like a family

**Josh ****at 2:08pm December 26**

Heyy ferst, u be trippin. Lets freak out the new girl..

Ferstyy, my ass still hurts from two nights ago, i think i should go see a doctor....

**Ferster**** at 2:10pm December 26**

well i told u not to stik that mp3 player in there  
was it the perfect size or the pounding bassline?

**Bruno**** at 7:24pm December 26**

josh and ferster,  
please continue this conversation PRIVATELy cus im a little scared of whats to come next...

**Tali Cullen****at 9:13pm December 26**

wow bruno, i thought you would be more interested, because as i recall you went into the room with josh n ferster and were the last to come out....smiling

**Josh ****at 9:50pm December 26**

i especially liked the banana. it was funnn!!! o n bruno doesnt remember it because he went into the room got hit over the back of his head and then when he woke up we told him a joke.... he doesnt remember ne of it...

**Tali Cullen**** at 9:51pm December 26**

well he definitaly enjoyed it josh...haha...i just realized...bruno was eating a banana when he came out of there...i wonder *ponder muse ponder*

**Bruno ****at 10:55pm December 26**

??!?!? im lost... but that was funny that joke you told me...?

**Tali Cullen at 11:10pm December 26**

lol...wow bruno...when u got knocked out it reeeaaalllyyy effected your brain

**Furst at 7:18pm December 27**

haha nice try freaking me out... but you'll just have to try harder cuz i'm obviously not an idiot ;)

**Tali Cullen ****at 7:32pm December 27**

lol...she's onto us...ferst, josh how can we fix this?

**Furst**** at 7:33pm December 27**

haha... you guys crack me up  
and as for fixing it - i wanna see you try

**Tali Cullen ****at 7:34pm December 27**

...you've never seen us at work...it's very intense

**Furst**** at 7:34pm December 27**

then show me

**Tali Cullen**** at 7:36pm December 27**

Unfortunately I can't due to the fact that my partners in crime are not online

**Furst**** at 7:37pm December 27**

well when they come on be sure to put them to work lol

**Tali Cullen ****at 7:44pm December 27**

i will and you can observe the intense focus and commitment we hav for creeping people out...it's beautiful once u get over the fact that its creepy haha

**Furst**** at 7:44pm December 27**

haha.... can't wait

**Ferster**** at 7:47pm December 27**

tali, whad u do with that strippers body? i know the meat packing place said they didnt want our business any more.  
did the dog food people call back?

**Tali Cullen ****at 7:49pm December 27**

nope but u no that guy in london on fleet street tweeney sodd or somethin? yeah he gives his stuff to that Mrs. Lovett chick that lives downstairs from him

**Furst**** at 7:49pm December 27**

you guys are funnnnny.... i'm seriously cracking up

**Ferster**** at 7:50pm December 27**

yea we discussed that tali but i already told you we cant afford international shipping!  
dont you ever listen!

**Furst**** at 7:50pm December 27**

tweeny sodd? i'm not stupid and btw tht's in london... last time i checked i was sure tht you guys lived in florida :)

**Tali Cullen**** at 7:53pm December 27**

omg! how do u no were i live!!!!!!!?????? lol...but i heard she's well off, ferst, so maybe she'll pay for the shipping!!!!!!!...and yeah i know fleet street is in london...cuz until mr. sodd came around Mrs. Lovett's meat pies tasted like shit...now their quite delectible...wonder what she did...hmmmmm??*ponder while eating meat pie*

**Ferster**** at 7:54pm December 27**

i dont live in florida o.0

**Furst**** at 7:55pm December 27**

haha... and is 'she' refering to me or mrs. lovett? and can't you guys just refer to me as furst?!!

**Furst**** at 7:55pm December 27**

i'm not retarded i know for a fact tht you live in florida... i saw you at a play :p

**Ferster**** at 7:55pm December 27**

tali, that girl keeps butting in on our business conversations. when josh gets online well try and freak her out, k?

**Furst**** at 7:56pm December 27**

i'm NOT butting in.. the whole reason for your story is to try and freak ME out.... gosh

**Ferster**** at 7:57pm December 27**

noo, we havnt started to freak you out.  
what are youtalking about?

**Ferster**** at 7:58pm December 27**

ohh lmaoo tali  
she thinks our livelyhood is out "attempt" at freaking her out

listen here ms. furst, please do not make fun of the way we pay for cell phone bills/gas  
thank you

**Furst**** at 7:58pm December 27**

have you even read what you've been writing? tweeny sodd? a strippers body? i think it's obvious tht you're trying to 'freak' me out

**Ferster**** at 7:59pm December 27**

okay  
read it again  
figure it out  
were talking money here

**Furst**** at 8:00pm December 27**

sorry mr. ferst i didn't mean to insult your livelihood... now if you could please refer to me as FURST it would be much appreciated

**Tali Cullen ****at 8:00pm December 27**

yea wait furst doesn't this stuff happen at ur school??? even though i go 2 different school then ferster there is interschool commerce...and she reffered to ...she's like loaded cuz her meat pies ROCK!!!...hanna (my sis) loves her vegy pies too...wonder whats in those...my sis is a vegitarian

**Ferster**** at 8:01pm December 27**

oh snap tali did hanna ever end up returning the cash to the bank or what?

**Furst**** at 8:01pm December 27**

well not to hurt your sister's feelings but something tells me tht mrs. lovett's pies are anything but vegetarian.. and no tht kind of stuff does not happen at my school

**Ferster**** at 8:02pm December 27**

you guys dont eat at your school?  
que??

**Tali Cullen****at 8:02pm December 27**

i dunno, cuz she said she did but she came home with a full tank of gas and i think she only left with like 1/2 a tank

**Tali Cullen ****at 8:03pm December 27**

...omg!!! they STARVE!!!!! we need to give them some meat...if u asked u culd hav had the stripper...ferster and i dont mind feeding the hungry

**Furst**** at 8:04pm December 27**

ok i'm officially confused.... as for eating at my school we do do tht but not mrs. lovett's meat pies, and as for what tali just wrote i have NO IDEA as to what tht's refering to

**Ferster**** at 8:05pm December 27**

i got it  
i guess its a family thing  
oh wells

**Furst**** at 8:05pm December 27**

haha belive me i'm far from hungry.. and i'm sure tht the food at my school is better than the food at your school.... no affence

**Ferster**** at 8:06pm December 27**

we dont take any "affence" from people who cant spell  
dont worry

**Furst**** at 8:07pm December 27**

:( aww.. let's be considerate of the fact tht i'm not in the family and therefore we shouldn't have insiders

**Ferster**** at 8:07pm December 27**

english please

**Tali Cullen ****at 8:07pm December 27**

ya...we sympathize with the unejicated 2 ya no...if u dont no nothin ucant eat nothin cuz nobodies guna hire yus

**Furst**** at 8:08pm December 27**

what are you talking about? i can spell

**Furst**** at 8:08pm December 27**

eh?

**Furst**** at 8:09pm December 27**

shut up so i spelled offence wrong.. who cares?

**Tali Cullen ****at 8:13pm December 27**

we're kiddin fursty...we dont care but ferst is a very literal man...he likes things done the way they shuld be done...kinda liek OCD...but he gets a lot more pissed than a medically challenged person

**Ferster**** at 8:14pm December 27**

excuse me  
i dont get pissed  
i simply point out mistakes and if people dont correct them i remove limbs  
nottt that complicated.

**Furst**** at 8:15pm December 27**

lmao... i can tell but i can sympathize with the whole OCD thing.. i'm kinda like tht but not to tht extreme :)

**Tali Cullen****at 8:16pm December 27**

yes i know but to people like our dear rachy, thats abnormal, well nothing is abnormal in our house fersty right? i mean with a few vampires, pixies, werewolves and hybrids suprises arent very "common"

**Furst**** at 8:16pm December 27**

excuse me mr. ferst but 'not' is spelled with one n... not 3  
jk

**Tali Cullen ****at 8:17pm December 27**

ooo yeah...and people with severe honesty (me)....damn ferst we hav 2 move AGAIN cuz i gave away our secret...damn curse...the pixies did that too me

**Ferster**** at 8:17pm December 27**

lmaoo  
your really funny  
i only put one "n  
haha i had 3 "t"'s  
your terrrribllyyy pathetic at the english language

**Tali Cullen ****at 8:17pm December 27**

and fursty he added 't's not 'n's

**Furst**** at 8:18pm December 27**

shit w.e. i should probably quit while i'm ahead.. at least you realized your mistake so at least tht's something :p

**Tali Cullen ****at 8:18pm December 27**

..you wuld think that pixies were all happy...nope...they like to mess with ur head...the vampires though...they like it...rough *wink*wink*

**Furst**** at 8:19pm December 27**

p.s. what's with 'fursty'? not tht i mind....

**Tali Cullen****at 8:19pm December 27**

...ya ferst so wen u accidentally phased in front of that chick did she ever realise?

**Ferster**** at 8:20pm December 27**

nope  
told her i had to pick up my mother and ran off  
had no clue about the wolf  
whatever, a new moon is a new moon

**Tali Cullen ****at 8:20pm December 27**

its a lil nickname...considering you cant alter my genetics i can call u what i want...the ppl in my house...they know how to mess with your cells reeeaaalllyyy well

**Tali Cullen ****at 8:22pm December 27**

ferst how many times do ihav 2 tell u..the "new moon" thing is mythical as in fake...you can phase when u want...but she was getting annoying so of course you overreatced and phased...its no big deal as long as she didnt remember...humans dont notice anything

**Furst**** at 8:22pm December 27**

ok now you guys are just getting plain weird....

**Furst **cuz your not human....

**Ferster**** at 8:24pm December 27**

thank you for the clarification ms. furst  
tali, lets end this?  
i dont think our conversations are going well with "her" interrupting every 2 seconds.

**Furst**** at 8:25pm December 27**

no please continue.. i'll be polite and not interfere.... tht's what you want right?

**Tali Cullen ****at 8:25pm December 27**

yeah well u no bein human is pretty boring...their just so weak and oblivious...except that one chick she was pretty observent...she noticed that the vamps didnt go out wen it was sunny...well she noticed there were ppl who never left the house...it was sorta crazy...we told her they all had a rare disease that meant they were allergic 2 sunlight...she bought it........they always do

**Ferster**** at 8:26pm December 27**

isnt that what your aunt wrote that story about?

**Furst**** at 8:26pm December 27**

tht's weird... someone tht's so observant tht they could catch on to a vampire bought your story about being allergic to the sun? i'm suspicious....

**Tali Cullen ****at 8:27pm December 27**

well i dont mind it, an innocent mind is nice to see once in a while...well i see more than ferst does that is...cuz im im a technopath so i can read ur thoughts through ur keyboard/fingertips its not really expected and hasnt been recorded cuz nobody "believes" these days

**Tali Cullen****at 8:28pm December 27**

ya but of course she changed it up a bit...had 2 make it sappy so all the humans would like it...edward was thrilled that she wrote about him...but then he got creeped out cuz it talks about how hot he is and stuff soo...that was an awkward family reunion

**Furst**** at 8:29pm December 27**

just to let you know (not tht you probably care) i didn't read the twilight series so i won't understand anything if you talk about it...

**Tali Cullen ****at 8:31pm December 27**

its not even like sunlight hurts the vamps...its just so freakin hot cuz their senses are intensified...so the shade is nice 2 them...my aunt had 2 make that a bit more interesting..."glowing like diamonds in the sun" haha such bs...edward gets the funniest reactioons to the sun...its like he's itchy...so he dances around the yard scratching his ass....good times

**Furst**** at 8:31pm December 27**

still not getting it.....

**Tali Cullen ****at 8:40pm December 27**

o ya the twilight series was written by my aunt...i read them for a laugh...it was interesting cus there isnt a bella or an isabella in my house...wonder who she pictured edward with...he's pretty great to spind "alone time" with but i dunno...omg...ferst i had an epiphany

**Furst**** at 10:08pm December 27**

well tht's cool... but y would it matter if there was a bella in your house or not? and also, i still wanna see you guys really get to work with trying to freak me out/ mess with my head... believe me it's harder than it seems....

**Tali Cullen****at 10:21pm December 27**

it matters cuz bella is the chik edward is supposed to hook up with....but shes human...hold up...i was just on the fone with my aunt...we were talkin about some crazy stuff and she goes "so bella, damn, i mean tali " and then she got really nervous....omg...epiphany!!!...does she think i'm gunna hook up with edward...like ewww he's great in bed, no doubt, but like ewww...he's sorta...nerdy...he reads and listens 2 classical music n stuff cuz everyone else but me n him r taken....well ferst is like a pet cuz he's a wolfie...right ferst?...ya n wen u never get tired havin a mate is fun...ferst has been around the block a few times with leah havent u...cuz ferst moved in with us after the wolves on his turf were bein mean....leah's the only chick wolf, she likes to make the others "work hard" for her...its funny...thats y she was with lil fersty...broke his heart

**Furst**** at 10:26pm December 27**

holy moley... let me get this straight (in all seriousness) ben lives with you? and edward is a real person? tht actually lives in your house, though you're not related, and tht's why your aunt wants you guys to hook up?!?! and i'm not getting the whole wolf thing... who's leah? and does she live with you too?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?! If i'm not getting this can you explain it without the whole wolf and edward being into classical music (which there's nothing wrong with tht btw), please?

**Josh ****at 10:56pm December 28**

ok let me put this into perspective, the real story is that me and ferster run this factory that produces cups for football players. when we do it we smell all of them first and then stick them down our pants. when the football players get the cups they smell delicious becuase of course mine and fersters sacks just smell fantastic.... and then we all sit down naked to friday night shabbat dinner with our buddha statues and our crosses while we make tali here serve the food. sorry if i didnt contribute in the convo...

**Tali Cullen ****at 1:48am December 29**

josh is the only male pixie... the only reason y i serve you is cuz u are both incompetent idiots who cant walk without spilling soup...and im a vamp so im not clumsy in any way....ya ther are other male pixies in the world but josh is the only one down here...he doesnt get very lonely....selena said she doesnt like how ur crotch smells...shes the most difficul pixie 2 get with according 2 josh...not as desperate as the others....personally i think shes a lesbian but w/e....and i love shabat dinner at our house...YES we are jewish vampires and werewolves and pixies...its unexpected but true....lol...i remember wen edward n ferst had a bit 2 much vodka and woke up in josh's bed....the funy pat is that josh was totally sober and fast asleep in between them....he was smiling 2 lol....i still hav that pic 4 blackmail haha....dont worry i wont use it until josh gets married....if josh get married

**Furst**** at 4:57pm December 29**

wow... now there's a twist ;) well its nice to know tht you jewish pixies/vamps/ and werewolves eat shabbat dinner naked with crosses and buddha statues... anyhow i also find it very entertaining how josh and ferster own a cup factory and how they use the cups before sending them to the NFL (is tht even legal?!)... and as for selena good for her tht she doesn't let josh push her around... then again from what tali siad it seems tht josh is into guys so why should he care?....

**Tali Cullen ****at 5:17pm December 29**

i totally agree with you fursty...y is it that josh seems to love guys soooo much????????

**Furst**** at 5:41pm December 29**

i dunno... perhaps josh can explian to us why he loves guys so much.. ;)

**Tali Cullen ****at 12:18am December 30**

yes josh...is it coincidental that ur so happy around ur men???....i mean ur a pixie and usually pixies don't imprint like werewolves sooo...please explain

**Josh ****at 12:31am December 30**

well, i think that Tali totally took over this creepy thing. And i also think that she talking about Twilight or something, idk. Ferster just stopped talking because this thing took a turn for the worse and we lost many lives in this battle. As for the gay thing, its not true. its fabricated evidence produced by aliens to make me a secret CIA *cough* i mean Flower shop owner, look stupid. Now if you dont mind, i am going to smell some more of our pelvic cups if thats alright with you. Gooday to you sir and adiue to you sir. You are the weakest link! Goodbye!

**Tali Cullen ****at 12:35am December 30**

ya the twilight thing happened long before you re-joined this lovely rant on our magical-ness...ya those aliens are tricky...adiue, adiue to you and you and yooouuuu!...and the moral of the story is my dear fursty...THEATRE PEOPLE PWN....the end....i hope you enjoyed our little documentary on "how to creep"...thnx peace


End file.
